


A Weakness of Freckles

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Blanket Forts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: She knew getting drunk and playing these juvenile games was a bad idea. She also wanted to know the truth. The truth felt good.





	1. A Weakness of Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any typos or other mistakes! Also posted on Tumblr.

Perhaps the alcohol was to blame for her blurred her memory of how things got to this… She remembered that Ignis needed to step out, then she blinked, then packs of beer, along with bottles of booze were covering the countertops of the hotel suite kitchenette. She didn’t remember who suggested they play those adolescent games of “spin the bottle,” and “truth or dare,” though, at the time she knew nothing good could come of any of it. Then why didn’t she stop? [name] knew that these boys they traveled with harbored crushes on her and her companions. Her two friends (possibly herself as well) returned the sentiments, however, all remained anonymous. Maybe her curiosity won over to discover who matched up with who? Did that mean that this person had affections for her? The [height] woman’s gaze slowly moved from the ceiling to the head of straw-blond hair between her thighs.

Prompto…

Prompto… He… He wanted to play Spin the bottle. He boasted that he had three bottles that they could play with already. So the party already started by that point…

 _“[name], don’t look so scared!”_  She recalled that the chipper male chuckled to her when he succeeded in getting everyone sat in a circle. She struggled to remember more, but light kisses going up the inside of her thigh were more than a little distracting. Somehow she felt as if she knew the feel of these lips somewhere before… That’s right… after Noctis and [friend name], it was her and Prompto’s turn to kiss. She expected a quick peck to simply get the deed done. To [name]’s surprise, delicate, slender fingers barely touched her jaw as the freckled man placed his slightly open lips on hers. The way he licked along her bottom lip paired with how he worked his mouth made her eyes droop closed. She was about to give him entrance, when he began to pull away. Their moist flesh took its time parting with a low, wet smacking sound. A breath she was unaware she was holding escaped her. His sky-blue eyes tentatively looked up through light-colored lashes, as if searching for approval. Jeering from their friends broke them apart faster.

From then on, it was a flurry of more beer, more kisses – some with tongue. Too many bottles to spin, so then another game. They dared each other to be honest, to feel, both physically and mentally. Gropes were exchanged, clothing was shed. Mix in more alcohol, lower the inhibitions, then that makes conditions right for a different game. But… she couldn’t remember…

“You know, they’re timing us for seven, but I’m shooting for five.” A voice said teasingly, assuredly. Oh, yeah… [h/c] woman blinked slowly, thinking of a reaction. Laying on her back in this dimly-lit bedroom didn’t help her to stay awake. Leather gloved hands snaked under her thighs, below her ass cheeks. “Maybe you’ll get to go to Heaven twice…” The blond slithered his way closer to her body. Her knees naturally bent themselves over his shoulders. Studded leather bracelets lightly scraped against her [s/c] skin as thin arms encircled the tops of her thighs, her legs were all but forced apart.

“Confident, aren’t you?” [name] finally managed to mumble.

Eager eyes peered up at her. “This is my favorite thing to do in bed! I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing. Besides…” Both of the man’s slender wrists twisted so his fingers could gently part her pussy lips. Cold air felt on her now exposed nether parts shocked her awake some. Oh god, her panties were off. When did that happen? She noticed Prompto stared at her open lips, she felt her face burn with embarrassment. “You’re already pretty wet…” The [h/c] woman couldn’t come up with a response, so she turned her head away instead. Of course her arousal would show; she was inebriated, plus their whole group of friends only teased each other for some time. “You look juicy…” He whispered before she felt something slick and slightly squishy glide along her slit. His tongue. It flicked her clit just barely, causing her to buck her hips up. However, her movements were limited due to the freckled man’s grip on her. He gave a knowing, playful giggle.

Ironically, with how little she could remember of the last few hours or so, [name] remembered that she couldn’t remember the last time she had any sexual contact. She did not believe that she quite signed up for this. However, the way the flat of Prompto’s tongue moved up and down against the space between her entrance, and that little hardening bud, she knew did not want to resign from it now.

“Prompto…” The [s/c] woman groaned. The thin man retaliated by teasing her wet cavern with his pointed muscle for a moment before he slid it back up to her clit. She gasped a little, opting now to watch him through half-lidded eyes. He skillfully lapped at the sensitive little bundle of nerves, which caused it to swell even more. Warm blood pooled to her lower abdomen. The [h/c] woman moaned quietly, and squirmed in his grasp. He slowly looked up to meet her [e/c] eyes before he pushed his face farther in to her, to wrap his lips around her clitoris, then suck gently. Her jaw dropped as she gasped. Pleasure buzzed all around her body. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on to herself, especially with how Prompto’s adorable, freckle-dusted face looked so determined to get her off. The lust swam in his blue eyes as they watched each other. A low, muffled moan came from the man. The vibration from his vocal cords connected with her cunt, which caused [name]’s abdominal muscles to tighten.

The man took the opportunity to stretch his fingers out over the flesh between her naval and the top of her mound, to force those muscles to keep their position. Suddenly his mouth felt even more amazing to her. She whimpered and wriggled in pleasure. It was a good thing the [height] woman was restrained in some way, for if she weren’t, it would take all that she had in her not to grip his hair so she could grind her pussy on the poor man’s face. Actually, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea. She could feel herself edging closer. Her cheeks were burning up; her breathing was erratic. She was getting there fast. Prompto closed his eyes then sucked on her harder. He moaned again as he slowly moved his face side to side. [name] attempted to buck her hips once more.

“Prompto, I’m getting close…” She whined. His lips released their hold on her clit, to her dismay, but the hot breath he exhaled caused it to throb. His gaze followed her body upward until they locked eyes once more. She felt her heart twinge slightly. He gave the length of her slit a slow lick again, and she moaned. The blond stuck his tongue out, then lowered it on to her swollen button. Her inner walls tightened at the pressure on her sensitive spot.  His adorable lips soon followed, though they didn’t close. Instead, he rhythmically worked his tongue, putting pressure on her clitoris. Any added friction was icing on the cake. [name] drew in a shaky breath. This was it for her. If he kept this up, she was going to have an orgasm.

She felt she needed to move to keep herself grounded, so she brought her hands to Prompto’s soft hair, then ran her fingers through it. His skilled tongued pushed wave after wave of pleasure through her. The [e/c]-eyed woman gradually felt herself getting lighter.  A tingly warmth that started between her legs, washed throughout her body.

“’M cumming!” she frantically whispered. Her clit twitched, her walls clenched. Her hips moved in orgasmic pleasure. She released one hand from the freckled man’s hair to cover her mouth, so any moans she couldn’t stop (which happened to be many) would be muffled. The other stilled his pointed muscle against her wet, twitching pussy. He simply watched her face as she rode out her orgasm. When she seemed to calm down, he moved away to kiss along her inner thighs on either side of his head. He rubbed the soft skin of her legs tenderly.

“Feel good?” Prompto asked as he slipped her legs off of his shoulders, then set them at his sides, respectively. The woman under him, relaxed from the alcohol and tired from the exertion of an orgasm, nodded sleepily. He crawled up her body to prop himself up over her, taking in her flushed face. It was almost as if he were admiring his own work. She looked back at him, not entirely sure of what to do next. He shifted his legs so their hips fit together more comfortably. Her eyes widened when she felt the hardness in his jeans press against her bare crotch. [name] felt awful, she didn’t pay attention to him this whole time.

“I am _so_ sorry! I –“ A quick kiss cut her off. The residue on his lips tasted strangely sweet.

“I’ll take care of it.” Prompto replied softly.

They quietly glanced around each other’s faces. His expression said that he wanted more, but held himself back. The sudden desire to kiss his adorable freckles, to pleasure him until he shuddered and throbbed in her grasp, almost overwhelmed her. For a moment, the [height] woman contemplated not listening to him and taking matters in to her own hands – literally. Two loud bangs on the bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts. Prompto startled, then looked over his shoulder in the direction of the sound.

“Iggy’s back.” Gladio’s burly voice rumbled through the door.

“Shit…” The blond quietly cursed as he jumped up, helping his companion up after. “We’ll go out separate. You go first.” The [height] woman could barely find words, all of this was too quick to process, so she simply nodded. She pulled her skirt back down from where it was hitched up on her waist, adjusted her shirt and hair, before she finally headed for the door. She reached for the handle, when a hand grabbed, then whipped her around to face the taller man. He surprised her with one last kiss. This one almost seemed desperate. Clearly, he did not want their little escapade to end. “You tasted great.” He whispered after they parted. [name] blushed. “I’ll text you.” A slender arm reached behind her to open the bedroom door. She nodded again, a smile on her face. His hand lingered on the small of her back as she stepped away from him, out of the bedroom. The door softly closed behind her.


	2. Fort Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She still sought answers. His actions were his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the quality dwindled as I got closer to being done, with the editing and whatnot. >.< Aaaannyway please notify me of any typos or descriptors I left in there, and let me know what you think! I DO read the tags when it’s reblogged :) Also posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Requested by Many.

“I’m almost done, just hold the corner down!” The chipper blond called to her from outside the walls made of cotton, white sheets. [name] crawled along the inside of their blanket fort to reach the corner he requested. Her fingertips secured the blanket pinned to the wall while the cloth was pulled taught and secured by her building partner. The sheet that served as a ceiling slackened a bit. [name] let go of the corner she guarded. No ceiling crashed down on her. “I think we got it this time… I’ll go get our snacks!”

She watched legs clad in leopard-print, ochre jeans dash by the entrance to their fort, on a quest for junk food. The [height] woman sighed as she assessed her surroundings. The floor in their blanket fort sported the padding of two white duvets, pillows - filled with down feathers - littered the floor, along with all the throw pillows they could find. Despite the appearance, their little shelter actually felt quite comfy. The lamp light outside of the walls gave the fort a soft glow, it just seemed… dim. She reached over to switch on the battery-operated string lights they hung inside. Little white crescent moons illuminated their house made of bedding.

“Incoming!” Prompto announced his return. Little bags of Sour Patch Kids, Flamin’ Hot Cheetos, Milk Duds, and other snacks rained down just inside the entrance. He kneeled down, then tossed in a two liter of pop, along with some water bottles. He leap-frogged over the goods, and looked around as he settled in beside [name]. “Bitchin’…” He whispered. “We did a good job!” He exclaimed to her with a smile.

“I think so, too.” She replied, returning his smile. “I can’t remember the last time I made a blanket fort…”

He reached for the bag of hot Cheetos, then gloved hands pried it open. “Yeah, well. I get in trouble for tearing up the hotel room to build one when they leave me here, so… It’s nice to have someone that will build one and take the flack with me.” He tilted the bag of snackage toward her, and raised his eyebrows, to signal an offer.

She shook her head with a small smile to decline his offer. “I was feeling nostalgic.” She added. And a little nervous, but she never expressed it. This is the first time the [e/c]-eyed woman found herself left alone with the thin man since their little inebriated session a while back. Her fingers idly traced the edges of her phone that laid next to her on the ground. Text messages were exchanged, like he promised, but no elaboration was provided. Their conversations mainly consisted of small-talk, sometimes flirting if their gang decided to drink. Many nights [name] stayed up, replaying the events that happened that night – at least the ones she could remember. She eventually admitted to herself the reasoning behind putting off speaking to Prompto about that night; she found herself too scared to discover that she was nothing but a drunken mistake. She couldn’t guarantee that to be the truth, of course, and she tried very hard to justify the opposite; why would he kiss her after all? It was the risk of it being so that stopped her in her tracks.  
The blond noticed worry on his friend’s face, then took a quick sip from a water bottle. “Know what I’m getting nostalgic for?”

“Hm?”

He leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips. “Your kisses.”

[name] let the kiss happen. After he pulled away, the confusion that swam in her head froze her. All she could bring herself to do was bite her bottom lip, and frantically search the man’s face – inches from her own – for answers. “Think I could get more?” He whispered. His voice shook slightly, he must be nervous, too.

The best solution the [h/c]-haired woman could think of was to diffuse the situation. Albeit, she wanted to give Prompto all the kisses he could handle, the need to have that conversation tugged at her consciousness. She half-heartedly laughed. “We were supposed to watch a movie…”

He backed away from her some, then shrugged with one shoulder. [name] noticed how he silently glanced all over the blanket floor. There existed little doubt in her mind that the blue-eyed man psyched himself up for every word he said. “I’d rather watch you…” He quietly retorted, breaking the few moments of quiet.

“Watch me do what?” She shot back without thinking. Immediately she cursed herself. She sounded more annoyed than she meant to.

Prompto fell silent once more. He looked a little hurt. [name] softened her demeanor, then turned toward the man. She knew it rude of her to shoot down his attempts, especially when he tried so hard. She decided that the conversation could wait - the least she could do was humor him. Besides, her curiosity made her want to know where this would go…  
The blond inhaled suddenly, he raised his gaze to the ceiling. “I want to watch you be you.” He said upon exhale. His gaze eventually fell to the [height] woman for a response.

“Hm?” His declaration truly dumbfounded her.

“You know… What you do, and what you don’t notice that you do.” He tentatively began to move back toward her. “The way you softly smile when I make a joke.” He had one arm on either side of her. “The little noises you make when I kiss you… On places that aren’t your lips.” He situated himself so he straddled her. “How you squirm and tremble when you cum.” He now held his face so very close to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her lips when he spoke, along with the blush that formed underneath his freckles. Damn those freckles. “I want more. You’re all I’ve been thinking about.” His voice took on an odd, yet very endearing quality – it sounded huskier, lower, and not as loud.

An intense desire sparked in the [h/c]-haired woman, and she wanted to go further. She recalled what happened last time, and wondered what would have happened if they weren’t interrupted. Prompto - gentlemanly enough - paused his advances until he received a signal from her. “I love what you did to me that night.” She eventually whispered.  
“I can do it again.” He replied, barely getting the words out before he covered her lips with his. He gently worked his jaw to apply pressure in to the kiss. She mirrored his actions, and soon his tongue slithered in to her mouth. She made a tiny squeak, for the intrusion surprised her. She could feel the thin man’s lips form in to a smile. He moved one hand to hook a thumb under her shirt, then move the garment up until it bunched just underneath her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed. He pulled away from the kiss to watch her. Fingertips traced designs aimlessly on the skin of her abdomen, all with the lightness of a feather. The [name] bit back a laugh, his touch tickled. The way she involuntarily shrank away from him amused Prompto to no end. He definitely wanted to take this to the limit. “No alcohol cheats this time. I gotta work you up myself.”

She watched him almost smugly while he lowered his body on to hers. “Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?”

“Magic.” He answered in a whisper before he dragged his slightly parted lips down from below her earlobe to the sensitive flesh on her neck. The feeling of his hot breath leaving a dewy, hot trail on her skin, elicited a small gasp from the woman. “I need more of that.” He said between light kisses along her jaw. The blond balanced his attention amongst her neck and her mouth, and occasionally her ear, leaving soft kisses everywhere, while his fingers touched every inch of exposed skin they could reach – teasing her sides, rubbing her arms, and ever so lightly grazing her wrists. At one point, he bit down rather hard on the crevice where her neck and shoulder meet. Prompto absolutely adored her muffled moan and arched back that followed. Immediately after, he licked down her throat to [name]’s collarbones. While he left a cluster of kisses there, he took the bunched fabric of her top, and lifted it higher on her torso to finish ridding her of the garment. He returned to an upright position so he could lean forward to pull her top completely off. A hand conveniently placed over her bra clasp at her back prevented her from laying back down.

“You know what I can do to your clit, imagine what I could do to your nipples…” The blue-eyed man said, retaining that sexy, husky tone. His words made the woman blush. He guided her closer to him so he could lean down to place another kiss on her lips. He kept her occupied as he unclasped her bra with one skilled hand. After he pulled away, he brushed the straps from her shoulders and peeled the undergarment off her body. Despite the warmth in their little fort, the air hitting her freshly exposed breasts caused her nipples to harden – which did not go unnoticed. Prompto laid her down once more, then immediately focused on her chest. In a circle, around her left nipple, he placed butterfly kisses. Meanwhile, his fingers danced ever so lightly around her right nipple.

With glossy eyes, [name] watched the other lovingly tease her. Eventually. He traded actions between the hardened buds. He was very careful to give them minimal attention. The desire to have more contact made her unconsciously whimper. Mischievous blue eyes met gray ones, and kept their contact while the blond slowly opened his mouth to outstretch his tongue, then flicked it over her nipple. No sound emanated from the woman, but her jaw went slightly slack; she felt a little spark of something in her lower abdomen. Prompto heeded the positive reaction. He enclosed his lips over the nub, then sucked gently while his hand cupped and squeezed the other breast. She could feel his tongue continue to flick over the nipple in his mouth. The [h/c]-haired woman attempted to keep her composure, for she didn’t want to give in too early. She loved the foreplay he gave her, she would even go so far as to say that she didn’t want it to stop. However, the freckled man donned a look of innocence in the soft glow of the string lights. And watching someone so innocent, do such sinful things to her felt so… dirty and sexy, that she couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath that escaped her when he gently pulled her nipple with his teeth. It jiggled back in to place once he let it go. Soft licks and nibbles trailed their way back up to her lips. After a few more kisses, she felt a small semblance of pressure between her legs. Prompto pulled away, but kept his face a close by hers. “Ready for more?” He asked. The pressure intensified, and it sent little jolts of pleasure up her spine. She bucked her hips to create friction against his hand. Taking his cue, he began to rub her through her clothes. “Mmm. I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He watched her look at him desperately for a few moments, then lifted himself from her body. He spread her legs so he could kneel in the middle them. When he started to undo her bottoms, she noticed the bulge at the zipper of his leopard print pants. [name] recalled the state she left him in after their first encounter. Not again.

After he discarded her bottoms, she leaned forward. “Ooh~ feisty~” He joked before he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

“I want a turn.” She said playfully. Her hands glided up his still clothed thighs. Prompto’s breath hitched; he knew her intentions. Tentatively, she cupped the bulge in his jeans. As she palmed him slowly, she felt his cock swell in her hand.

“Mmh.” He moaned softly. He ran his gloved hand through her hair while she teased him through his clothes. [name] rotated her palm around what felt like the rounded point of the bulge and applied a small amount of pressure. The thin man found himself less apt to keep himself together; his breathing grew heavier, he rubbed her bare shoulders, all while quiet noises spilled from his mouth. Seeing, hearing – but most of all feeling – how pleased he was with the small amount of contact made warmth pool in her groin. She desired to kick it up a notch. Sheepishly, she raised her head to look at his face. The blush that formed across the bridge of his nose, underneath those adorable freckles, made him look so much more endearing. While she admired his expressions, her hand paused his pleasure to pull his belt undone, followed by his pants button and zipper. Her fingertips grazed the smooth, warm head of his dick poking through the hole in his boxer-briefs. Without hesitation, she reached in to wrap part of his length in her hand. “Ah-!” He gasped when the [h/c]-haired woman started to stroke him slowly. His jaw fell slack, and his eyebrows furrowed in a look akin to desperation. Prompto let her continue for a few moments before he started to thrust along with her hand. This allowed for her strokes to go along his full length, which wasn’t abnormally large, but wasn’t small, either – just right. He felt soft, and very warm. She loosely twisted her hand around his shaft to feel more of him. Fingers gently gripped the hair on her scalp. The combination of perspiration and the first few beads of precum made things more slick. He began to get carried away. His thrusts quickened then suddenly stopped. The blond’s hands unthreaded themselves from her [h/c] hair to grip both sides of her face, forcing her to make eye contact. He craned his neck to give her a slow, loving kiss. He stopped to whisper “My goal isn’t to fuck your hand…”

A small smirk crept on [name]’s face. “What’s your goal, then?” She earned yet another kiss in response.

“To fuck you.” He replied, voice breathy against her skin. He now placed both hands on either of her shoulders. His gentle guidance led her back to lay on the blanket floor. He pecked her cheek, then her jaw, her neck, down betwixt her breasts, to her stomach. Prompto paused his affections just above her bare crotch. Eyelashes tickled her pantyline as he gradually brought his gaze up to meet her face. “If… That’s OK with you.”

Her hand went through his soft-looking hair. “I could wish for nothing else right now.” She watched him open his mouth to stick his perfectly pink tongue out, then drag it up the length of her pussy, teasing her slit. She gasped, he moaned.

“I’d say I did a good job.” He boasted with a satisfied smile. He then used his middle finger to draw the same path that his tongue travelled. The tip of his finger just barely grazed her clit, causing her insides to twitch. She would be lying to herself if she refused the intensity of her arousal. “You’re wet enough for me to get a finger in…” With that, he tantalizingly lined up his middle finger with her entrance to dip it inside her. The new intrusion made her mewl. She could feel herself tighten around his digits. “Mmh,” he kissed right below her belly button, “can I fit in two?” Prompto slid in another slender finger with ease.

“Y-your gloves…” She mentioned in attempt to find something to distract her from the pleasurable sensation.

“I like it messy.” He began to curl his fingers, exploring her insides. He watched [name] with glossy, blue eyes while she arched her back slightly. With his free hand, he parted her pussy lips so he could boldly lick from her entrance, up to her clit. He did it again. And again. And oh god, again. Until finally, the tip of his tongue lightly flitted over her clit. His hand seemed to match the movements of his mouth as he rubbed her inner walls, occasionally hitting her g-spot just so to send jolts of pleasure up her spine. The lewd, wet noises the blond’s fingers coaxed out of her pussy made the [height] woman painfully aware of everything he did to her – and amplified the feelings.

“Hmh-!” Her moan cut short by a knuckle she wedged between her teeth. Her abdominal muscles tightened, she could feel herself getting close. To her dismay, Prompto withdrew his fingers, but not before bringing her clit to his lips to suck on it hard. This time, she couldn’t hold back. Her hand flew to his head to grip his hair, and she gasped around her knuckle. Holding him in place, she gyrated her hips to grind her pussy against his face. He went along with her, and hummed, vibrating her clit. She felt all her blood rush from her head and - . She trembled as she came, thanks to the work of Prompto’s mouth. She couldn’t help but feel… Empty seemed the best way to describe it, as she floated down from her orgasm. He pussy wanted to grab on to something that wasn’t there. It left her wanting. A giggle from between her thighs snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. He didn’t have to work that hard.

“Well..?” The other asked. He brought himself to his knees once more.

“You did a good job.” She assured him with the words he prided himself in prior.

“But..?” He coyly attempted to start her sentence, as he rubbed the inside of her thighs.

[name]’s brow furrowed with confusion. “But?”

“But don’t you feel like you need something more?”

She quickly put two and two together. “You planned that…”

Another giggle. “Maybe~” He bent over to place small kisses on her cheek. His free hand gripped his cock to rub the head along the inner side of her outer lips. She inhaled sharply in response. “I could give it to you.” He whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear.

Her desire pulsed through her lower body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Prompto…”

He backed away from her face so he could see all the little expressions it made while he aligned himself to enter her. She screwed her eyes shut, and bit her lip, not having a knuckle to gag herself with. She needed to get used to the new pressure. His size didn’t overwhelm her, though it still felt larger than his fingers. Still, the feeling of Prompto inside her made her feel full, she daresay complete. Once he pushed himself in to the hilt, he breathed, “doin’ OK?” She nodded after a moment, accustomed to it as she’ll ever be. It’s been a while since she’s had contact with another like this, she couldn’t take all day to get used to it. She didn’t want to. After all, this is what she was missing, what she wanted, and certainly what he deserved. Propped up on his elbows, he began to thrust in to her at a moderate pace. “You feel amazing.” Slightly swollen, moist lips trailed down her neck, to her shoulder, and all over her chest. Growing braver, the [h/c]-haired woman started to move her hips with his thrusts. The pace picked up, and he buried his face into her neck. Prompto worked on a hickey on her skin, biting lightly, sucking and kissing. “Mmmh. I’ve waited too long for this…” he moaned after he released her flesh. The air of their little fort – filled with both his and her little noises of pleasure, and wet sounds of sloppy kisses and sex – became more heated with their heavy breathing. Any reserve that remained, left the blue-eyed man. “[name]…” As he drew out the last syllable of her name, he started to hump in to her with reckless abandon.

They went at a rather quick pace now. The constant stimulation of her insides, combined with his oral affection, made her delirious. “Prompto…” The simple saying of his name caused the man to inch closer to the edge. In response, he griped her waist with both of his hands, stopping the movement of them. He was having his way. She whimpered, desperate to move. Instead, she leaned toward him to kiss his lips, then made her way to his neck; his blushing, determined face she deemed too cute to leave alone. Surprised, satisfied mewls spilled from the man. Anytime her lips brushed his ear, he shuddered. The manner in which her pussy stroked his cock almost guaranteed his orgasm soon. He couldn’t be the only one… He removed one hand from her waist to position his fingers over the upper portion of her folds. Through her arousal, he could still detect her clit, but didn’t have time for precision. He applied pressure, then moved his hand vigorously back and forth. The large ridges created by his digits overstimulated the little bundle of already sensitive nerves. With a load moan, [name]’s head flew back in to the pillow. Her body arched.

This was it.

When she dug her nails in to his small back, he put his forehead to her chest. He now only loosely gripped her so she could ride out her orgasm on his dick. The way she convulsed around him, the way it appears he reduced her body to fluid based on the way she moved, made his cock twitch inside her. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out. Using her wetness in place of lubrication, he jerked himself a small number of times until white ribbons of cum fell from the head of his shaft, onto her lower belly, while moans poured from his throat.

Too weak to hold himself up anymore, he collapsed next to her, to let his eyes come back in to focus, and his breath return to him. Once composure seemed within his grasp, he said, “that was great.” He looked over to [name], she returned his gaze with eyes full of wonder that had a strange fragile quality to them – like his next words could make or break whatever they had together. Lots of questions ran through both of their minds. Suddenly, the room felt cold. “Guess this is a bad time to ask you out on a date, huh?” He attempted to break the ice before it formed. She gave an amused eye roll, then reached above her head to grip the pillow underneath. Prompto put his arms up just in time to guard against a weak smack with the sack of feathers. A grin spread on his face. He stole the pillow to prop his own head up, making sure to leave room for one more, then used a spare blanket to wipe the remnants of his orgasm from her body. He turned on his side, pulling her close. Placing a chaste kiss on the [height] woman’s cheek, he said “tomorrow at 4?”

The woman simply nodded, back nestled close to Prompto’s front. Their little session left her with the energy to do little else, but lay with her eyes closed. She listened to the soft breathing of the blond, his lips pressed to the top of her head. His arm around the lower part of her ribcage squeezed her gently as a sign of affection. She responded by lacing her fingers with his from behind. He rotated his wrist to correct the position of his hand, so he could hold hers properly. “What did you want to do tomorrow? For our date.” [name] asked playfully, though her voice sounded a little hoarse.

“Dunno.” His answer came out muffled. He moved to lay his cheek sort of awkwardly on the side of her head. “But I’m excited.” He whispered in her ear. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. With a happy sigh, she pulled her hand free, then turned to face him. This man was simply too adorable for words. She wanted to explore him more, give him everything he desired. She snaked her arms up the back of his tank top to feel his skin with hers. His reaction to the new sensation could be felt in his muscles and breathing. Oh, she could get used to this. He pet her hair while she lazily placed kisses on his collarbones and shoulder. Their mutual affection created a special kind of warmth that heated something deep inside her chest. Though the sheet Prompto pulled over both of them was thin, she felt swaddled in a comforter fresh from the dryer. Eventually, her breathing grew shallower, and she dozed off in the metaphorical ray of light that was her new lover.


End file.
